Loss of Faith
by Dezired86
Summary: A new strange power has emerged. The question is..what does the power want and why?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapt 1 Loss of Faith**

**"In a strange place, I felt as though I belonged there," said Faith.**  
**"Really? Is it a supernatural thing?"asked Kennedy. "Maybe. It felt like something was pulling me in that direction," Faith sighed thinking about it. "Did you go?"Kennedy so curious.**  
**Hesistated. "Yes I did. It felt so good there, the power I was feeling...to all of us."**  
**"All of us? What do you mean by that?" "All slayers! All of us, we belong there fighting evil, gaining more power, it's unbelievable." Faith was so excited Kennedy thought, but yet she was a bit skeptical about everything.**  
**Kennedy frowned, unsure on what to say, but she spoke up.**  
**"Hmm, maybe Buffy, you and I should check it out, just to see if we would feel the power-" cut off by Faith. "You don't believe me? Allright, let's go," Faith smiled at Kennedy. Kennedy just paced herself for what's about to happen.**

**They left. Buffy couldn't make it, so Faith and Kennedy entered the dark strange place themselves.**  
**"Creeepy", Kennedy said.**  
**"Yeah, tell me about it."**  
**Approaching the strange place, Faith turned the knob on the door and she shivered.**  
**"What? What's wrong?" Kennedy asked.**  
**Breathing heavily. "It's all good, try it." Kennedy hesistated a few times, then she walked in behind Faith. Kennedy shivered, feeling the power that belongs to her.**  
**"oh my gosh, this is unbelievable", Kennedy gasped.**  
**"Yeah, it is-" Faith was cutoff by a blow to her chest, sending her flying across the strange place.**  
**Kennedy got into her fighting stance and she attacks the beast, full throttle. Kennedy getting the upper hand, gives the beast a roundhouse kick to the face sending it against the wall. Kennedy runs to Faith and helps her up.**  
**"You ok?" Kennedy asked. "Yeah, five by five", said Faith, rubbing her head. The beast gets up.**  
**"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING WITH THAT POWER? IT DOESN'T BELONG TO YOU! IT'S MINE!" Screamed the Beast.**  
**Kennedy and Faith runs out the door. Faith tripped, Kennedy went back and grabbed a hold of Faith and got her up, but it was too late. The Beast caught them.**  
**" I believe you took what's mine. NOW GIVE IT BACK!" The Beast touched the girls' heads and sucked the power they accidentally took when it entered their bodies. Lights swirling, Faith and Kennedy screaming in pain. The Beast laughs evilly.**


	2. Seeing is Believing

(Im using a character name from the show Xena..im just using the name and the blonde hair)

Lying on the floor with no strength at all, Kennedy looks to her right and doesn't see Faith. She gets up slowly, looking around, calling out Faiths' name.

"Faith? Where are you?" Kennedy screamed out. She walks around searching every spot of the place, noticing something feels different, but nothing changed. Limping towards the door to leave, she grabs the door knob and an energy bolt hits her sending her flying through the door. Kennedy gets up slowly trying to see what did that to her.

"What the fuck was that?" grunting and standing on her own two feet. She wipes the mud off her face to see what the hell attacked her. She stared at the tall figure, blonde hair, dark eyes and energy swirling around her. She moved a bit closer to get a good look at the figure...she couldn't believe in what she was seeing.

"Faith?" Kennedy is so shocked at what her two eye balls are seeing.  
"No babe the name is Callisto," the powerful figure said.

Kennedy knew at that moment it was time for her to run, but her legs wouldn't move. Standing there helpless, she stared at what used to be Faith. She couldn't believe what had happened.

"Callisto? Wha- I don't get it, where's Faith?"  
The figure walked slyly towards Kennedy just staring into Kennedys' brown eyes.

"She's gone," the Beast appeared with a grin on his face.  
" I never thought a slayer would be so powerful with my power and actually succumb to it. It's very interesting, itsn't it?" The Beast snickered.  
"What did you do to her?" Kennedy screamed.  
"She's trapped in my realm probably being tortured for years. But Callisto, she's reborn from Faith. Even though she's powerful killing machine with a nice body, the only fault she has is the memories of what Faith carried and the emotions. But enough about her. You have something of mine."

"What? I dont have your power. I dont-" Kennedy stops in mid sentence and she see's a blue glowy orb near a dumpster in the ally. The orb is powerful, it was calling Kennedy.

"You don't what? That's it Callisto kill her now!" The Beast yelled.  
"WAIT! I know where it is." Kennedy had to make up something that sounded reasonable, quick.  
Kennedy continues. "First tell me why is the power sp important to you? I mean you have Fai- I mean Callisto."

The Beast starts to walk towards Kennedy.  
"Because it's a "good" power, you know?" Kennedy looking a bit confused.  
"One is evil and one is good. This good power not only is strong but has healing power as well. I need it now!" The Beast grew impatient. He signaled Callisto to kill Kennedy, but something struck Callisto in the back. Callisto fell to the ground face forward.

"Well that was pretty damn easy," a familar voice said.  
"Buffy!" Kennedy screamed in relief.  
"Hey. Who's the fake blonde?" Buffy says as she goes and helps Kennedy up.  
"That's Faith, well used to be,"  
"Huh?"  
"Long story, tell you later when we get out of here. Um, that Beast, go kill that. I'm going to grab the orb."  
Kennedy runs to the dumpster and grabs the orb. She feels so drawn to it. She holds it and goes to see how Buffy is doing. She watches Buffy go head to head with the scaley Beast. As Kennedy see that Buffy is getting the upperhand she screams out to her.

"Buffy! Let's go before HELL BITCH wake up! Come on!"  
"Ok!" Buffy gives the Beast an upper-cut and sends him flying into a wall. She runs. Kennedy and Buffy runs to the car and drives home.

(Back at the Ally)

The Beast gets up and pulls the axe from Callistos' back and helps her up.  
"Callisto we will get them. We will kill them slowly. But we have to make a plan." The Beast opens his portal and jumps in. The portal is still open. Callisto stares down the ally and she starts to have flashes of some little girl playing in an ally way.

"Callisto! Come on!"  
"Yes...master." Callisto jumps in the portal and it closes up behind her.

(Back at the Slayers Crib)

"Kennedy this orb, it's, it's unbelievable powerful. It's so ancient," the old british man said with his cup of tea in hand.  
"Yeah, but I'm more worried about Faith in hell." Kennedy sighed and went to take a shower...

(tell me what you guys think so far...)


	3. Thoughts

Kennedy turned the shower on just thinking about what happened tonight.

'I can't believe I lost her she was my partner in everthing.' Tears began to fall down her face. She enters the hot shower letting the water wash away her tears.  
'I know there is a way to get you back, Faith. I will get you back and we will be together. I knew I should've told you how I truly feel about you. Now that I've lost you, I don't know what to do. Please be OK. I'm going to save you from that torturous dimension.' The water falls down her back in a little path hitting her bruises.

'What do I need to do to get you back, Faith? Wait...I know a sacrifice.' Kennedy get out the shower and enters her and Faiths's room and she sleeps on her decision.

(In the Diminsion)

Demons everywhere torturing human souls so cruelly. The place looked like hell,literally. The Beast enters through the "Gates of Tortured Souls", he sits on his chaire full of serpants hissing at each other. Callisto looks around at her surroundings happily until she seen a human soul she thought she recongnized. A blonde haired woman with brown eyes screaming in pain.

'Do I know her? No..Faith does I just have her memories. But I can't help but care for the woman. She's so innocent and pure. I got to save her! No! What am I doing? Sit back down, Callisto. Remember you're evil, you follow Master's orders. Yeah, Master. This is where I beliong in hell. Ha ha! I'm evil.'

"YOU'RE NOT EVIL, CALLISTO," a voice said.  
'What? Who's there?' looking around.  
"The soul you wanted to save", she said quietly.  
'But, I-I, you could read my mind?'  
"Yes, I'm a witch, I can do some things", the voice explained.  
'Yeah? Good for you. Now get out of my head before I torture you myself!'  
"I need your help. You're not evil. You're only controlled by that thing. You have to save me so I can help you." the voice said gritting her teeth in pain.  
'Look, no. I can't, I'm sorry.'

The Beast watches Callisto concentrate as if she was thinking.  
"Callisto! What do you think you're doing?" the Beast screams.  
"Huh? Nothing, Master," Callisto looks at her feet.  
"Were you communicating with one of these pathetic worthless souls?"  
"No Master. I-I have random memories of Faiths'. I'm trying to block it out, Master."  
"Oh, I see. Good. Look I need you focused. We have to set a plan to get that damn orb back. If we don't get it back soon the body that you're hosting will be destroyed in 48 hours. And I need you strong." The Beast gets up and captures Faiths' soul.  
"Hi Slayer. You having fun?" The Beast laughs.  
"No you ugly bitch. My friends will kill you and I'm gonna watch!" Faith screams.  
"You think they can kill me? PLease in order for them to kill me if one of them sacrifices their body. They have to absorb the orbs power and let it take over them. But I doubt if you're girlfriend will do that." The Beast snorts and throws Faiths' soul with a bunch of demonic lions.  
"Enjoy your meals, babies. I hear Slayers have a very rare taste. Ha ha." The Beast laughs and walks away as Faith is being tortured.  
"KENNEDY!" Faith screams.

Kennedy jumps up out of bed suddenly. Sweat forming on her face, her body is shaking. She barely can move. Buffy comes rushing in. Panting.  
"Did you-", Buffy gets cut off.  
"Yeah, I fel it. She's being trotured,Buffy, we have to get her out of there, tonight!"


	4. The Plan of Execution

That morning Kennedy, Buffy,Xander,Willow, Giles, Dawn, Spike and a few slayers they called for help sat at the table for five hours trying yo set the plan in motion.

"Look, right there is the entrance Faith and I went through, maybe if Willow could make another entrance way Buffy and I could get in," Kennedy says pointing to the spo she wants to make the entrance.  
"Ok, but what about Hell Bitch?" Dawn asks.  
"I got her. I just hate fake blondes," Buffy grins.  
"Ok, Spike and the rest of you theres gonna be weird things coming from that portal when you open it, Willow. Be careful, fight whatever comes out. If I'm in there for over ten minutes get out of there."  
"That's too dangerous, Kennedy. Remember what he did to you last time?" Giles points out.  
"Yeah, we don't want another dead slayer," Xander chimes in.  
"I know. But this is allwe got. Trust me it'll work one way or another," Kennedy sighs as she gets up from the table. Everyone continues to chat as Buffy and Willow follows Ken.  
"You all right? Uh...sorry stupid question," Willow says looking down at her feet. She remembers when Ken and her used to date. She really liked her but Tara kept coming to her mind.  
"It's ok, Will. I'm trying to keep a level head."  
"We will get her back. Promise." Buffy gave a reasurring smile.  
"Look when I enter that portal,Willow, and I don't come back in time. Close it. Don't leave it open or hel will reign on this earth. And Buffy don't pumble Callisto, remember it's still Faiths' body." Kennedy says quietly and walks away.  
"Ken, I don't think-" Willow gets cut iff by Buffy.  
"Willow! We're ok by it, OK?" Willow nods.  
"Hey everyone!" Ken screams and looks at her watch. "It's time to pack up."  
"Ken, the orb. Are you sure? What if we can't get your body back?" Giles asks.  
"Then you know what to do. Save Faith and kill me," Ken says as she walks away to grab the orb and her favorite 18th century sword.

(Hell Dimension)

"Everyone get ready to fight. Onece I open the portal, you can walk freely on earth. This is a one in a lifetime chance!" The Beast yells. All the demons cheer in excitement.  
"Callisto. You better be ready to kill her."  
"Yes Master,but what about Faiths' soul?"  
"It'll be here for eternity." The Beast laughs as Callisto pulls out the orb and chants a spell and the evil orb enters her and her eyes glowed.  
"I'll make her lover suffer, Master." Callisto grins...


	5. Execution

Kennedy and Buffy was ahead of the group as they lead the way. As they got closer to their destination, the power they felt before grew stronger. They couldn't tell if it was good or evil.  
"I really don't like the feeling of that," Buffy said in a hush tone. Kennedy nodded and kept going over the plan in her head. She wasn't going to but anything go wrong with everything that was planned. Everyone slowed down when they saw the building turn a greenish-blue color around it like a force shield.  
"Willow, work your mojo," Kennedy said slowly as she got closer to the force field. Willow began to chant a short incantation, "North, East, West, South, give me more to break this shield through my mouth!" She screams, energy surrounds her and then one final thrust, she opens her mouth and energy spewells out of it, causing the shield to break.  
"You did it Will," Xander screams.  
Willow relaxes onto the ground breathing heavily as if she lost all of her breath.  
"Yeah, that was so..." Willow stops dead in her sentence and she felt so emotional. Everyone stared.  
"Willow, are you okay?" Dawn asks knudging Willow gently.  
"I felt all of them..."  
"You felt all of who?" Buffy asked curiously.  
"I felt all the souls, including Tar-Tara." Begins to tear up.  
"Willow you can't break down on me now! We're so close. Look, we can save them all, including Tara," Kennedy kneels down in front of the witches face and wipes her tears away. Willow sniffs back her tears and she gradually took Kennedys' hand in hers.  
"Ken, as much as this is going to hurt you, but remember it'll make you stronger, you know?" Willow babbles her away through her sad tone.  
"Will spill it,"Ken urges.  
"I-I didn't feel Faiths' soul. At all. Nada." Willow looks away, her eyes caught Buffys'. Kennedy's eyes went darker than ever. Her heart beated so fast, her blood grew so hot. How can this be, she thought.  
"She's in there, I know it!" Ken gets up and walks towards the door with the orb. "We will get her and everyone. I promise. Let's do this. Willow start chanting as soon as Mr. Beasty and I do the tango. Giles start the incantation to release the souls. Slayers and the rest of the gang you know what to do, kick some ass. Buffy you ready?" Ken asks as she draws her sword.  
"Yup, Pamela Anderson is mine, well, minus the boob job." Buffy says as she grabs the door knob and opens the door slowly with hesistation. She looks around and sees nothing.  
"Coast is clear, everyone get into your spots," Buffy whispers as Kennedy and her enters in slowly taking in their surroundings.  
"Buffy, Will will make the portal right in that corner," Ken points. Buffy nods.

As Willow is about to chant, the portal opens on it's own.  
"Uh, that can't be good, "Willow mumbles.  
"Ken! It's starting! Everyone get in your positions, now!" Buffy yells over the wind the portal was making. Callisto appears from the portal looking so powerful and eager.  
"Mmm..looky looky here fresh meat," Callisto smiles wickedly at Ken until Buffy runs and drops kick her. Buffy falls to the ground hard and Callisto didn't budge. Buffy stands up,shocked.  
"Ok, right, Ken, sorry but I can't hold back. This bitch is like the Terminator, just less ethusiastic," Bufy groans. Callisto walks closer to Buffy and whispers.  
"You know what I hate about little blondes like you?" Callisto asked.  
"What? Our natural blond roots?"  
" No, you big mouth," she side kicks Buffy, Buffy blocks and gives her an 180 degree back hand and sends her back into the wall.  
"This is more like it, Buff," Buffy says to herself, continuing fighting Callisto.

The portal expands and demon-y things start coming out.  
"Oh shit!" Dawn screams ans she ducks a blow to her head.  
"Dawn you know about your swearing, it's not appropiate, Giles says as he struggles a slimey little demon. The demon clips Giles. "Dammit!" Giles screams.  
The slayers all began to fight and kill as much evil things that popped out of the portal. Spike protects Willow as she waits for Ken to enter the portal. Ken goes to enter the portal, she stops and she looks at Willow for a whole two seconds and smile lightly. Willow wanted to follow another plan but she knew it'd never work. So she smiled back. Ken enters and she see's all the souls helplessly trying to survive. The Beast comes in front of Kennedy.  
"Do you have what I want?" The Beast asks. Ken grins.  
"Maybe. Do you have what I want?"  
Willow begins chanting the spell.  
"Hmm, let me think... No! She's gone." He laughs so harshly. Kennedy's anger went sky-high she charged him full slayer speed. They fought for a few minutes until the Beast took the sword from her hand and gutted her like a stupis fish falling for the bait. Ken gasps, blood dripping from her mouth. She turns her head towards the portal, Giles, Dawn,and a few slayers were down. Buffy looks badly beaten up. Spike is trying his best to protect Willow. Kennedy knew she failed. Then she looked behind the Beast and she sees Faith screaming her name. Ken holds her left hand out as if she was reaching for her. Then it drops heavily on the ground, Ken's body went numb...she was dead...


	6. Sacrifice

Willow watches as Kennedy's body went numb to the ground. But she couldn't stop the chant. The orb glowed in Ken's back pocket. The Beast realizes what's happening.  
"NO! She can't-Stop the Witch now!" He yells to his minions and they head for the red-head witch. Willow puts up a barrier. She holds it while still chanting.

"Etho, screntum, esis, scrotho!" She finishes the chant and then he throws a few energy waves to some of the demons. Ken blinks her eyes, then she pulls out the sword slowly as her wound heals she stands up slowly.

"Well that was a helluva thing. Oh well, time for you to die." Kennedy's body glowed, she felt the power. She looked at her watch, she has 3 minutes to save Faith's soul. What can she do? She looks around, she sees the serpants, she jumps 20 feet in the air over the Beast, grabs both hissing serpants by the tail and thros them into the cage, bending the demonic bars around the cage. The souls escape out.  
"Everyone go through the portal and wait!" Ken screams to the souls and they obey.  
"So you think you could just sacrifice your body like that without any consequences, little girl? Think again." The Beast smirks and picks up an enchanted axe and hurls it at Kennedy's head. She jumps in mid-air, grabs it and throws it directly at the Beasts' head. The axe imbeds itself right in the middle of the Beasts skull and splits it in half.  
"Why do they talk so much before I kill them?" She asks herself. She has one minute to find Faith. She looks around and she yells her name. No answer.  
"Faith, come on talk to me! I saw you before I well, you know, died. You're hear I know it! Faith contact me!" Still no answer. Then she decided to give her new found abilities a test drive mentally. She closes her eyes and she focuses on Faith's esscence. A few seconds pass then she feels something like a magnetic pull pulling her in one direction.  
"I found you," Ken whisperes. She runs and she see faiths' soul chained up to a nail case. Her soul badly bruised.  
"Oh my God, Faith," She breaks the chains and she carries Faith over her left shoulder.  
"How?" Faith manages to get out.  
"Save your energy," she looks towards the portal one last time and it closes. The last thing she saw was the demons winning against her friends.  
"Faith hold on to me tight as you can," she says, then she runs to where the portalhad closed. She concentrated and focused all of her energy she clenches her right fist into a ball and she punches through the left over energy the portal made. She opened her own portal back to her world. A bit surprised at the outcome, she carries Faith's soul and walks through the portal. She noticed that the demons were still winning, she sat Faith's soul down against a nearby wall and she concentrated and then she slapped both her hands together like a clap and all the demons froze in their spots.  
"Very cool," she mumbles. She grabs each demon and hurls them back into the portal. She looks at Willow.  
"Can you close it?" Ken asks.  
"Yeah, I think so," Willow closes her eyes then the portal closes. Everyone badly beaten and worn down. Ken looks around the room, everyones alive. 'Thank God'. She notices something weird.  
"Where's Buffy?" Ken asks.  
"I don't know, oh my God, Ken, that bitch has her," Dawn cries out.  
I will find her. Everyone get home. I have to bring Faiths' soul with me." Kennedy picks up Faiths' soul and carries her to the door.  
"Ken, maybe you should-"Giles was cut off by Willow.  
"No. Kennedy is twice as strong now, I felt it. Ken I'll go and set the souls in a better place." Ken nods, she heads out and she senses Callisto.  
"I found you."

(Back in the Ally way)

Willow sends all the souls back into their heavely place, but didn't send one back just yet.  
"Willow, you know I can't stay here," the soul said.  
"Yeah I know. But I've missed you Tara, so much. Why can't you come back to me?" Willow looks deeply at the ghostly figure.  
"Willow I will be with you soon enough," she smiles and she disseappears into thin air. Willow holds her tears in and walks out catching up with everyone else.

(Nearby warehouse)

"You see, I have the power to do anything I want. You don't." Callisto explains to Buffy.  
"Well, I guess chaining me to a wall is something soo powerful," Buffy says sarcastically through gritted teeth. Callisto smirks then kicks Buffy in her face sending her back against the wall, cracking it.  
"I do have the power." Callisto says.  
"Don't forget about lil 'ol me, now," Kennedy says while she sits Faith's soul down.  
"Oh now it's a party. I see you sacrificed your body, still have your soul I see. Hmm, not for long." Callisto grins wickedly.  
"Oh shut up." Kennedy says while pulling out her sword.  
"Mm, sword fight, perfect," Callisto uses her power and makes a sword appear in her hands.  
"You ready?" Callisto asks.  
"The question is, are you?" Kennedy replies twirling her sword.  
They began to fight...


	7. Faith is back

Callisto and Ken fight, sending each powerful blow in mid-air. Both Callisto and Ken floating in the air with their swords against each others. Ken kicks Callisto sending her back into a wall, dropping her sword, Ken charges for her. Callisto knocks Ken's sword out of her hands then she punches Ken in the face and she falls to the ground, hard, cracking it. Callisto flys down over top of her and continues to puch her in the face.

"You know this body will dissappear ohh say about 2 hours. And your girlfriend will die. Boo hoo," Callisto taunts her.  
"She...won't ...die!" She screams as she blocks Callistos punch and kicks her into mid-air. Ken jumps and grabs Callisto by her hair and throws her into a nearby glass window, shattering it. She then throws her into a steel door, denting it. She continues to kick, punch, and smack Callisto.  
"You will die, bitch!" Ken gets out through gritted teeth. "GET OUT OF HER BODY!"  
She continues to beat up on Callistos' body until she was bleeding from her ears. Callisto slides down the door and gasps.  
"This...isn't...the...end." She manages to get out as she passes out. Then Ken turned her head and Faiths' soul is gone. She turns back around and she see's Faiths's back in her own body. Kennedy relaxes and picks up Faith.  
"Faith?"  
She opens her eyes. "Hey you really beat the shit out of me," She laughs a little.  
"Maybe. But you're back and that's all that matters to me,"Ken smiles lightly. She helps Faith up, then she walks to unchain Buffy.  
Buffy grunts. "Glad you're back," Buffy says rubbing her swollen head.  
"Yeah it is," As Buffy walks ahead, Faith stops and she hugs Kennedy.  
"I want to thank you," Faith says.  
"Thank me for what."  
"For the new power," Faith smiles evilly and throws Kennedy across the room. Buffy turns around and sees Faith isn't herself.  
"Faith!" What are you doing?" Buffy yells.  
"I'm embracing my new power that Callisto left over in my body. So fun. Though I'm still bruised. Ow." She rubs her ribs. Ken manages to stand up. "Why?"  
"Because I can. I don't want to hurt you, Kennedy. I will hurt you if you get in my way." She dissappears into thin air.

The End.


End file.
